


Tiny Menace

by femmespeare



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmespeare/pseuds/femmespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a menace in the Capulet household. It jumps out of cupboards, it pops out of baskets, it delights to make people give little shrieks before it runs away adorably. [a prompt from tumblr.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Menace

     There’s a menace in the Capulet household. It jumps out of cupboards, it pops out of baskets, it delights to make people give little shrieks before it runs away adorably. Its name…is Juliet Capulet.  
  
     Her first victim is her own nurse, when Juliet pops out from a closet and makes the older woman throw the dress she was holding up into the air. Although this incident was an accident, it makes Juliet laugh, and doesn’t cause the woman lasting harm, so she decides to keep doing so.  
  
     A majority of her victims from then on are servants, because they are plentiful and almost universally adore her. The most useful way to do this, she finds, is to pop out of baskets – preferably if they’re carrying the basket at the time she pops out.  
  
     (Even at age seven, Juliet knows far better than to do such a thing to her parents. Not only would they not find it funny, but they might be ANGRY.)  
  
     All of the servants are only a lead-up to her ideal victim: her beloved cousin.  
  
     She tucks herself into a closet in Tybalt’s room, standing on top of a box to be able to peek out of the keyhole. It’s about forty minutes before the boy enters, looking tired and tossing his sword down onto his bed.  
  
     It’s almost time.  
  
     As Tybalt begins to relax himself, and walks past the closet, Juliet shoves the door open and jumps out at him.  
  
     With cat-like reflexes, Tybalt catches her and spins her around, laughing before letting her drop to her feet.  
  
     She looks at him dizzily, unable to quite look at him straight after all of his spinning.  
  
     He gives her a look. “What, did you think that I wouldn’t be told that you had started a crusade of jumping out at people **_??_** For shame, Juliet.”


End file.
